finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter
Several installments in the Final Fantasy series utilize separating their storylines into Chapters. Most chapters end with a boss battle. Appearances ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- ''Dirge of Cerberus is separated into 12 chapters. *'Chapter 01: Sea of Flames' Follows Vincent as he assists the WRO in exterminating the Deepground invasion on Kalm. *'Chapter 02: Showdown in the Wastes' Vincent and Reeve travel to Edge, but are attacked by Guard Hounds on the way. *'Chapter 03: Silent Edge' Vincent arrives in Edge, where he meets Shalua Rui. He is attacked by Rosso the Crimson, but escapes by transforming into Chaos. *'Chapter 04: Headquarters Under Siege' The WRO Headquarters is attacked by Deepground. Vincent manages to quell the invasion by defeating the Tsviets, Shelke the Transparent and Azul the Cerulean. *'Chapter 05: Manor of Despair' Vincent infiltrates the Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim, where he is attacked by Rosso the Crimson, who takes the Protomateria from him. Before she has a chance to kill him, Vincent is rescued by Yuffie Kisaragi. Cait Sith is temporarily playable in this chapter, as Reeve uses him to investigate Deepground presence at a Mako Reactor. *'Chapter 06: Deepground Strikes Back' Yuffie takes Vincent back to the WRO Headquarters, which is once again being attacked by Deepground. Vincent attempts to save Shalua and Shelke from Arch Azul, but Shalua is killed while trying to ensure Shelke's safety. *'Chapter 07: The Shera' Vincent and the others are rescued from the destroyed headquarters by Cid Highwind's airship, the Shera. Reeve then tells everyone of Deepground's intentions and the plan he has to stop them. *'Chapter 08: Midgar Assault/Fight for the Central Complex' The WRO begin their assault on Deepground controlled Midgar with the help of Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart and Barret Wallace. Vincent heads through the Train Graveyard and encounters Rosso the Crimson once more. He defeats her for the final time and continues through Midgar. *'Chapter 09: An Empire in Ruins' Vincent arrives at the ruins of Shinra Headquarters to find an elevator to take him to Mako Reactor 0. He encounters Azul the Cerulean and manages to kill him using Chaos. *'Chapter 10: Shinra's Dark Secret' Vincent arrives in Mako Reactor 0. He treks through the area and finds Nero the Sable, who he defeats, rescuing Shelke and encountering Yuffie in the process. *'Chapter 11: Beginnings' Vincent heads deeper into the Reactor, where he fights Nero the Sable again. Vincent beats Nero and finds Weiss the Immaculate at the center of the Reactor. It is revealed that Weiss is actually being controlled by Professor Hojo who has him attack Vincent. After a long fight, Vincent defeats Weiss. Nero appears and becomes one with his brother, finally killing Hojo once and for all. *'Chapter 12: Omega & Chaos/A Finale Chaotic' In the final chapter of the game, Vincent transforms into Chaos and fights his way to the top of the newly formed Omega. At the top, he finds Weiss once more, who merges with Omega to create Omega Weiss. Vincent defeats Omega Weiss and saves the world. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- ''Crisis Core is separated into eleven chapters, which relate to one assignment of Zack's as a SOLDIER, including a training mission and the missions that promote him to a top SOLDIER: *The first chapter is a virtual reality training mission for Zack overseen by Angeal. Its boss is a Behemoth. *The second chapter is a mission to Wutai, which ends the war. Its boss is Ifrit. *The third chapter is the exploration and search for Genesis in Banora Village. Its boss is Bahamut *The fourth chapter is a search for Dr. Hollander in the Sector 5 Reactor. Its boss is a fight against three Shinra robots *The fifth chapter revolves around the meeting of Zack with Aerith. Later, Genesis attacks the Shinra headquarters and Zack has to protect Hojo. Its boss is Bahamut Fury. *The sixth chapter is an assignment in Modeoheim. In this chapter Genesis is fought, but its final boss is Angeal Penance. *The seventh chapter includes an attack by Genesis forces to Junon. Its boss is a Shinra spider-robot. *The eighth chapter is the farewell between Zack and Aerith before he leaves to Nibelheim. *The ninth chapter holds the events of the famous Nibelheim Incident. Its boss is Sephiroth. *The tenth chapter features Zack's escape from Nibelheim, reaching his hometown of Gongaga Village. Its boss is Hollander. *The eleventh and final chapter takes place at Banora Underground and ends with the defeat of Genesis. ''Final Fantasy X-2 ''Final Fantasy X-2 is separated into five chapters: *'Chapter 1' begins with Yuna's concert in Luca and ends with the Gullwings stealing the Awesome Sphere from Kilika Temple. It also serves as a re-introduction to the world of Spira, as the player is able to visit each location to learn what has changed since the end of Final Fantasy X. *'Chapter 2' begins with the revelation of Vegnagun and the player needing to decide whether to return the Awesome Sphere to New Yevon or the Youth League. It ends with the Gullwings being forced to fight Bahamut in the Bevelle Underground. *'Chapter 3' begins with the Gullwings having to defeat the Aeons at the Temples of Yevon. It ends with Yuna being thrown into the Farplane by Ixion and meeting Shuyin there for the first time. *'Chapter 4' revolves around planning a "second" (first was impostor's) concert performed by Yuna at the Thunder Plains, with most of the communication with other regions of Spira done through CommSpheres. It ends with Lenne's surprise emergence through the Songstress Dressphere during the concert. *'Chapter 5', being the final chapter, allows the player to attempt to complete Missions in order to achieve Episode Complete for all locations. It ends with the party traveling to the Farplane to defeat Shuyin and Vegnagun, restoring peace to Spira. ''Final Fantasy XIII ''Final Fantasy XIII is separated into thirteen chapters, which correspond to one of the locations explored in each game, with exception of chapter 11, which has Gran Pulse as its setting: *'Chapter 1' is set in Hanging Edge. Introduction to game and takes place here and we are introduced to five of the main characters. Basics of combat system and interaction with environment are also explored. *'Chapter 2' is set in Pulse Vestige. Characters travels through the Vestige, eventually ending up as l'Cie. *'Chapter 3' is set in Lake Bresha. Characters discover they have gained magical powers, as a result of their l'Cie status. Party gets separated after finding crystallized Serah. The sixth and final main character is also initially introduced as "Woman" ("Mysterious Woman" in Datalog) in the dialogue box. *'Chapter 4' is set in Vile Peaks. Party splits to two: one group goes to Gapra Whitewood and the other one moves to Sunleth Waterscape. *'Chapter 5' is set in Gapra Whitewood. First party travels through the bio-engineered woods, intending to travel through Palumpolum in order to reach Eden. *'Chapter 6' is set in Sunleth Waterscape. Second party travels through the nature reserve towards Nautilus. *'Chapter 7' is set in Palumpolum. First party arrives and meets up with the two main characters last seen in Lake Bresha, with the "Woman" being properly introduced. *'Chapter 8' is set in Nautilus. Second party arrives and attempts to escape capture, but their efforts are in vain. *'Chapter 9' is set on the ''Palamecia'', an airship. First party goes to rescue the second party. However, the second party manages to escape confinement and eventually meet up with the first party. *'Chapter 10' is set in Fifth Ark. The party escapes the airship and arrive to a Pulsian armory, stowed beneath Eden. *'Chapter 11' is set on Gran Pulse. The party escapes Cocoon, only to crash land on Gran Pulse, where they search for a way to defeat Barthandelus. *'Chapter 12' is set in Eden. The party navigates through Cocoon's capital, defeat the military leader, and approach the fal'Cie Eden. *'Chapter 13' is set in Orphan's Cradle. The party travels through the Cradle to stop Barthandelus and Orphan. In the wake of the fal'Cie's defeat, Cocoon begins to descend towards Pulse, but the lives of the party members and thousands of civilians are saved by the intervention of Ragnarok. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The story of ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 will be divided up into six chapters. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Final Fantasy Type-0 is divided into seven chapters. *'Chapter 1: Three Hours That-Changed the World' *'Chapter 2: Raise the Vermilion Banner' *'Chapter 3: Weapons of Mass Destruction' *'Chapter 4: The Last Queen's Returns to Oblivion' *'Chapter 5: The First Battle of Judecca' *'Chapter 6: Terra Mortis-Khalia's Decision' *'Chapter 7: Fate of the Crystal-The Endless Battle' ''Final Fantasy Tactics ''Final Fantasy Tactics is separated into four chapters: *'Chapter 1: The Meager' Ramza's backstory with Delita and Argath is explored. Its final boss is Argath. *'Chapter 2: The Manipulative and the Subservient' Revolves around the history of Princess Ovelia and her impact on the history of Ivalice. Its final boss is Cúchulainn. *'Chapter 3: The Valiant' In this chapter the battle of Ramza against the Templar Knights begins. It ends at Riovanes Castle with the battle with Elmdore and his assassins. *'Chapter 4: In the Name of Love' At this chapter the War of the Lions takes place, and also includes the final battles of Ramza against the Templar Knights at Mullonde and the Necrohol of Mullonde as well, and ends with the defeat of Ultima at the Airship Graveyard. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy ''Dissidia 012's main storyline - Treachery of the Gods - is divided into 8 chapters allowing the player to control one character at a time and then in the final chapter - have a party of 5 set characters to control. *'Prologue - Path to Sanctuary' In this chapter, the player controls Lightning as the party try to get to the Order's Sanctuary. *'Chapter 1 - A New Threat' In this chapter, the player controls Lightning as she starts to search for her crystal and discover's Kain's betrayal. *'Chapter 2 - Stern Eyes' In this chapter, the player controls Vaan as he rescues Terra from Kefka *'Chapter 3 - Clues' In this chapter, the player controls Laguna as he discovers the truth behind the Manikins. *'Chapter 4 - Where Memories Wait' In this chapter, the player controls Yuna as she travels with Jecht and encounters Tidus. *'Chapter 5 - Decision' In this chapter, the player controls Lightning as she reaches the Sanctuary. *'Chapter 6 - Indiscernible Truth' In this chapter, the player controls Kain as he lays Firion "to sleep". *'Chapter 7 - Ally' In this chapter, the player controls Tifa as she encounters Ultimecia and is rescued by Kain. *'Epilogue - An Undocumented Battle' In this chapter, the player sets up a party consisting of all the characters, and Kain as an Assist as they travel to destroy the Manikins - which they succeed in doing, but at the cost of their lives. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Final Fantasy Tactics